


oh us fools

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ...and its orphaned oops, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, to delete or to orphan is the question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in the quiet parisian evening, ladybug asks chat noir for his name
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148





	oh us fools

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhh i wrote something and posted it for the first time

Paris looked at peace in the setting sun. It’s two protectors, perched on the edge of a building, getting a vantage point of the city while partially shielding them from the people below, listened to the traffic and some tunes playing at cafés and restaurants.  
  
Ladybug hummed along a tune, swaying her legs lightly and Chat sat crossed legged bsides her, twirling his baton.  
  
“Chaton?” Ladybug looked over at her partner.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Hypothetically speaking, if I asked your name right now, would you tell me that?”  
  
His cat ears stood up straight and he looked up at her, his eyes searching her face.  
  
“Why, m’lady?”  
  
“Oh, you know.” Ladybug shrugged, looking away. “tired of playing this game.” She waved around her hand “It’s fine if you don’t want to though.” She added quickly.  
  
He looked back down, his ears flattening a little, tail flicking around nervously. He had a little frown, twirled the baton faster, lost in his thought. Ladybug just watched him quietly, letting him take his time.  
  
And finally. “Adrien.” His voice was a little uncertain, almost scared. He looked back at the spotted heroine who was silent, her face going from shock to amusement. She looked away and took a very deep breath. She looked back, opened her mouth and a snort escaped. She stifled another, face turning red.  
  
She took a deep breath, straightened and then. “Marinette.” Her eyes were twinkling in merriment and a smile that could brighten every corner in Paris.  
  
Chat’s eyes lit up, something they hadn’t done in months, a fond smile forming. Both looked at each other, putting all the pieces together.  
  
Chat snorted which turned into a snicker, and then a full blown laugh. Ladybug joined him, and the two laughed, making the pedestrians look up at them attracting a small gathering.  
  
Finally, they stopped and Chat crept a little closer to ladybug. She took him in her arms, holding him close.  
  
“I am glad it’s you.” He breathes, tail curling around the two of them.  
  
“I am glad it’s us.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!


End file.
